Youngling's Lament
by Doctor Pharma
Summary: It's easy to forget that Megatron was ever a Youngling. It's even easier to forget that he must have had a family once. "...you have a father in the mines, Who's gone this day from thee, thee. Who's gone this day from thee." OC's


So, this is the second story in my "Hunger Games Songs/Transformers Reality" series. AKA: Oh-dear-God-What-Am-I-Doing-With-My-Life?

As a rule, I hate Megatron. I think he's a cool character and like to speculate about what goes on through that warped mind of his, but I hate him. However, listening to this song gave me an idea for him and I just decided to role with it.

! =D

I do not own Transformers and the song "Daughter's Lament" by Carolina Chocolate Drops.

* * *

><p><em>Come in, Come in my father dear,<em>

_And spend this hour with me._

_For I have a meal and very fine meal._

_I fixed it up for thee, thee._

_I fixed it up for thee._

Megatronus ran up to the Energon dispenser and stood on the tips of his peds, just barely keeping a firm grip on the cube in his servos as he waited for it to fill up. The Youngling smiled and hummed sweetly as he worked, he was finally tall enough to reach the dispenser without any help!

Quarry couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her Youngling. That morning he had declared that he would get his Sire's Energon this morning without any help, the older Femme had decided to let Megatronus do it on his own, though she kept a close optic on him while feeding her Sparkling, a bright, happy Femme they had named Solus.

Her and her mate had decided to name both their Creations after two of the original thirteen Primes, in hope that the sacred names would bring them luck.

After all, living in Kaon, with Fissure working in the dangerous mines all the time, they needed all the luck they could get.

Just as the small Youngling had finished filling the cube, his Sire, Fissure, walked into the room and smiled at Megatronus.

"Sire! Sire! Look! I can reach the dispenser now! I got your Energon all by myself!"

The silver-colored Mech puffed up proudly and handed his Sire the cube.

_No I ain't coming in,_

_No I ain't coming in._

_To spend this hour with thee._

_For I have to go down in the mines._

_I'll return this night to thee, thee. _

_I'll return this night to thee._

Fissure took the cube from his Younglings servos and patted his helm.

"You are getting big, Megatronus! Why, some cycle soon I'll bet you'll be taller than me!"

"Nu-uh! No bots gonna be bigger than Sire!"

Solus giggled and pointed a digit at her brother.

"Not Meggy! He tiny fooooooorever!"

Megatronus growled and glared at his sister.

"Shut up! You can't even climb the front steps without help! Shorty-short!"

Fissure steered Megatronus away before the two of them could get into a fight, no need to start the day with bad feelings. Once away from his annoying sister the Youngling looked up at his Sire with big optics.

"Sire? Can you come down to the quartz forest with me today? Pleeeeeaaaase! I can show you how good I shoot now! I'm even better than Crystaltip and Fallout!"

Fissure sighed and shook his helm at Megatronus, finishing the last of his Energon while the small Mech deflated.

"I'm sorry, Megatronus. I would love to go with you, but I've been called down to the mines today. I'll be home before dark and I promise to go with you soon, alright?"

Leaning down Fissure pulled his Youngling into a hug, stroked Solus's tiny helm, and kissed his mate before leaving.

"Be good, Megatronus. Show Crystaltip and Fallout that you can beat even the adult shooters."

Megatronus perked up slightly and waved.

"I will, Sire! Be safe!"

_And she got her arrow and her bow, _

_her arrow and her strings. _

_And she went down to the forest deep,_

_And sweetly she did sing, sing._

_And sweetly she did sing._

"Do you have your bow and arrows?"

"Yes Carrier."

"Your searchlight?"

"Yes Carrier."

"Your Energon?"

"Yes Carrier, yes! I have everything!"

Giving Quarry a scowl Megatronus clicked in annoyance when he was picked up and cuddled close to her Spark.

"Caaaaarriiiiiiieeeeeeer! 'M not a Sparkling anymoooooore! 'M a big Mech now! Put me doooooown!"

The Femme laughed and kissed her Younglings helm before setting him down again.

"Sorry Sweetspark, I just worry. You know me. Now go along."

Megatronus nodded to Quarry and waved to Solus, exiting their tiny three-room house and running to the quartz forest.

The quartz forest was exactly that, a collection of huge quartz crystals that grew near the Kaon mines and were collected to make strong and clear glass, mostly for those in the upper-class. Quartz was a favorite treat of turbo-rats, however, so many Younglings of Kaon miners were paid a small amount of credits to hunt them down and kill them. The best way to dispatch them was with a bow and iron-tipped, energy-laced arrows.

Megatronus was, of course, the best hunter among the Younglings. His Creators hoped that he would get a job collecting the quartz. They knew if the silver Youngling was ever forced to work down in the mines his voice would be ruined by the thick dust that slowly ate away at a Cybertronian's amour.

As the Cycle went on Megatronus sung as he hunted, his voice luring out the turbo-rats to their demise. Turbo-rats always did have a weakness for pretty sounds.

_Up spoke, up spoke, a Mockingjay,_

_Up from a willow tree._

_Saying you have a father in the mines,_

_Who's gone this day from thee, thee._

_Who's gone this day from thee._

Halfway through Megatronus's shift he heard a cry and looked up.

A Mockingjay rested on a branch of quartz, and with the sight of the cyber-bird he felt a wave of fear and dread.

Mockingjay's were used to spread the word of a disaster in the mines.

And to relay just who had been deactivated.

"No...no no no no...oh please no..."

The cyber-bird opened its beak.

"An explosion in the mines. A faulty charge. Those deactivated are as follow: Shift, Overcharge, Jubilee, Hangdown, Fissure-"

"NOOOOOO!"

_Woe be, woe be, Mockingjay,_

_Woe be, woe be, to thee._

_I'll send an arrow through your heart,_

_For to bring such news to me, me._

_For to bring such news to me._

This couldn't be happening! His Sire couldn't be deactivated! That meant that his Carrier would follow soon! He and Solus would be all alone!

"Noooo! It's a lie! A lie! It can't be!"

"Repeat: Shift, Overcharge, Jubilee, Hangdown, Fissure-"

"MUTE IT YOU FRAGGIN' BIRD!"

Notching an arrow in his bow Megatronus was ready to shoot the Mockingjay down at a moments notice.

Consequences be slagged!

_Up spoke, up spoke, that Mockingjay,_

_Don't waste your time with me._

_Go home and mind that pretty little girl,_

_Her father no more to see, see. _

_Her father no more to see._

"All community members are requested to give support to the following: Bolt, Grindor, Bonecrusher, Megatronus, Solus-"

That's right.

Solus.

Pit, she had to be terrified right now! And he was just standing there, ready to shoot a Mockingjay!

What was he thinking?

Lowering his bow and arrow Megatronus ran back to his home.

Back to his little sister who was just a Sparkling herself.

_And she went home to her house that night,_

_That house so cold and mean._

_And she held her sister close to her side,_

_And never more did sing, sing._

_And never more did sing._

Megatronus was tackled by Solus once he reached their home. The smaller bot sobbing hysterically.

"Meggy! Th-th-th-they took Carrier! They t-took her away! Wh-why? What h-h-h-happened?"

The silver Mech pulled Solus, rocking back and forth slowly. He did his best to not break down himself, everything didn't seem real right now...He knew why they took their Carrier away...

They didn't want Solus or himself to watch her die in agony from a broken Sparkbond.

"Solus...th-there was an accident down in the mines...Sire is gone..."

"But why did they take Carrier?"

The white Femme wailed loudly, unable to feel Fissure or Quarry through their Creator-Creation bond.

"Because...you know how Sire and Carrier were Sparkbonded? Well...when one half of a Sparkbond deactivates...the other does too."

Megatronus continued to rock her slowly as he gazed around their small home...it seemed so cold without their Carrier singing...or their Sire laughing...

"Wh-wh-what are we going to d-do, Meggy?"

Leading Solus over to their shared berth he climbed up and helped Solus up as well, hugging her again.

"I'll...I'll have to go down and work in the mines...w-we need the credits..."

"Sire and Carrier said no! You can't Meggy! The dust will hurt your voice..."

"I know...I know...but we don't have any other choice...it'll be okay, Solus...you'll see...we'll be just fine."

Megatronus wished that he believed his own words.

"We'll be fine..."


End file.
